klemens_greenhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Tibies
A Tiby is one of the many humanoid-like species most myths have. They can be reffered to as butterfly men, with some changes to their appearence/behavour. The name comes from Tibia, a leg part on butterflies. Biology Birth and stuff: Before Birth: Before one of these creatures is born they go through several stages when inside their mother. After the 2 Tibies mate, the children will start in an egg-like form, they take about half a month for their next stage to begin (you can think of this like when a real life butterfly makes eggs), the eggs become extended and go through some resting before they start travelling, after a few moments the children go at the fastest speed they can to the pupa (yeah, you get the point), the one who first enters the pupa will be the one who is born. After a long time of expanding, the Tiby is born. After Birth, newborn: When a Tiby becomes a newborn the mother Tiby must feed them (i am still not done with this thing, but it most likely not be similar to humans), the new born Tiby has to stay very close to it's mother as it still hasn't fully grown. After about 5 days, the newborn Tiby is now a child Tiby, which means the Tiby can start expanding their wings and other body parts, the Tiby cannot start learning to fly yet, as it has to wait 60 days so the wings are fully expanded. Child Life: When a Tiby is in it's child life stage some of their body parts start maturing, some of them can mature very early in a Tiby's life. A bit later, the Tiby can start eating leaves instead of only drinking liquids, they can also start flying later on. Maturing into an Adult: At around the age of 17, Tibies will start to get their body parts to expand into adult Tibies, the process lasts around 2 years. Adult Tibies will be much more stronger in their abilities, and can even expand them. Diet: While most Tibies are omnivores, some are even herbivores. (W.I.P) Culture and Surviving Tibies are an intelligent race in survival, but they aren't as advanced. Most of the things they make is made out of Wood, Rock, Cloth and other similar materials. Tibies live in trees that are usually near each other, or have food growing on them, Tiby houses may be connected from tree to tree if the Tiby is intelligent enough, allthrough they could just fly there, it is also used to show their territory and other purposes, they use the top part of trees for things such as look outs, they may also leave their home from that part at times for extra safety. Some Tibies live by themselves but others live in small village-like places. Tiby Villages: In Tiby villages, there is always some kind of marking on the ground to show that there is a village close, usually with grass missing in the whole village. Tiby villages mostly consist of Trees Tibies live in, there are also some spots that are empty which Tibies go there to communicate, trade, make announcments and other purposes. Grouping and Hunting: Tibies might go hunting by themselves but some of them go hunting in groups, they usually hunt for food growing on plants and animals. Sometimes they might go hunting for leaves but they rarely eat them because of the new food they are able to eat. Tibies go hunt for leaves and other materials for purposes such as making tools or other objects that will help them, they might also hunt materials because they are ordered to do so. Tibies also go in the wild to explore the area or make things that will make them go into new worlds, this doesn't happen often because of their ability to fly, most of the things a Tiby makes to explore later are usually things like rest areas or similar. With other Animals: Tibies most of the time hunt other animals for reasources/materials, but they make friends with some of them aswell, will be continued, the original idea was too stupid. (This thing is a W.I.P, you will get to see more later). Category:Myth